Scary Movies, Stupid Stories, and Yuri
by Noelle Strife
Summary: The Shadow Hearts: Covenant gang is going to Ana's house to babysit her. Well, that was their 'real' purpose, until the young girl whipped out a movie. Yuri x Alice, Nicolai x Karin, Anastasia x Kurando. AU though...


**This is Noelle Strife, do you copy? Wow, it's been a while since I said that. I was working on some other stuff that includes FFVII when I'm so bored that I decided to do this. There's no plot actually, and supposedly, I was going to post this on Friday the 13****th**** but that was weeks ago so…you know, same old boring stuff. But still, it has some humor for those who are looking down on days of rain and/or snow. Reviews after this please!**

* * *

"Karin, can you make some popcorn please?" Anastasia pleaded the red headed swordswoman, who smiled gently to her. "Well, as long as you help me fill up all the sodas." The two then went to the kitchen to fix some snacks for their so called 'annual Movie Festival' Anastasia invented. The Russian princess invited all her friends to the movie, including her would-be-husband-in-her-opinion, Kurando and his obnoxious cousin Yuri and Yuri's girlfriend, Alice. To Yuri's annoyance, she even invited Joachim, an apprentice and student of the Great Gama, Lucia, a fortune-teller residing in Florence, Italy, Alice's Uncle Gepetto (Yuri rudely called him an 'old fart') who is a puppeteer in France, and Gepetto's granddaughter's dog, Blanca, also known as the White Demon of Domremy. Karin meanwhile, dragged her boyfriend (which Yuri is not very much comfortable with) Nicolai, who is a cardinal at the Vatican, to the event.

_Ding-dong! Ding-dong-ding-dong….!_

"That must be Yuri. Ana, open the door for me, please." Karin said to the young girl, who jumped off the chair and walked to the hall to open the door.

"Yo." Yuri greeted her with his arm over Alice's shoulder who waved at her. Behind them stood Gepetto and Blanca. "Hey. Come on in! I picked out a great movie!" Anastasia said cheerily while Yuri rolled his eyes. "Oh, really? You're sure it isn't some fantasy or girly movie? Because if it is, me and Alice will go." He said nonchalant, yet Alice replied, "Oh, I won't mind if it is girly or fantasy, as long as it isn't boring enough for Yuri to whine." Anastasia shook her head. Why does it always happen like this? Anyway she said to them, "Nope, this one's a horror pick. Nicolai picked it out actually." She slyly added to Yuri, who flinched. "That bastard? Oh, well. Come on Alice, let's go home." Yuri turned around to find Nicolai standing there behind them, his eyebrow raised.

"You're going? Too bad. The movie is Friday the 13th, you know, the 2009 special. But since you're going," He then whispered something to Yuri's ear, "Me and Karin have all the time in the world, doing stuff…" He snickered when Yuri's face drained all the color as he growled. He then took Alice's hand as he dragged her into the house. Gepetto, Anastasia and Nicolai laughed as they went inside.

~0~0~0~

The other guests arrived sooner than the others think. Kurando came in with some flowers for his girlfriend (Ana squealed like he was proposing to her; Yuri gagged his mouth when she isn't looking). Joachim brought along his own popcorn mix (Curry flavor; limited edition) and Lucia, unfortunately for Yuri, brought along her deadly fan so she could annoy him or threaten him in times of when he annoys the group. Karin and Ana finished making snacks for everyone as the two ushered the group into Ana's Cinema Room. Anastasia's parents are freaking rich, having owned a country themselves. The group sat on the plush chairs as Karin passed around their own popcorn and soda, then walked up to Nicolai and sat next to him, giggling at a joke he offered.

"Okay, the movie is going to start. No riff-raff, Yuri!" Anastasia yelled at the Harmonixer, who rolled his eyes while glaring at Nicolai, who is now cuddling with Karin. The movie started with the tell tale countdown, and then off the movie went.

At some points of the movie, the girls would sometime scream, mainly Alice, Anastasia, and Karin. Lucia didn't get scared at all. She was actually amused at some points. Yuri, Kurando and Nicolai were pretty lucky to have girlfriends, especially when their girlfriend is particularly afraid of the movie they're now watching.

"WAAAAAAAAAH!" Ana yelped as she tried to hide her eyes from the sight of the gore and ruthless killing. She found Kurando's shoulder and her eyes are out of commission for the rest of the movie. Yuri meanwhile is interested in the movie like Lucia. He was actually thinking into fusing into Jason and scares his enemies with his awesome and 'killer' moves. Alice is beginning to regret sitting in the front seat. But as long as Yuri is there, she'll stay.

"You have any more popcorn, Lucia?" Joachim asked her since his curry popcorn was already consumed. "Oh be quiet! That one is about to die!" She squealed happily just as Yuri casted a glare at them to shut up. Another splash of blood and screams and Alice mentally and physically screamed, shaking the whole group. Karin just held on tight to her boyfriend, not taking notice to the glaring match her boyfriend and Yuri are having.

~0~0~0~

"Damn! Now that's a movie!" Yuri cheered, carrying a sleeping Alice upstairs to the guest bedrooms.

There was a thunderstorm that afternoon. It rained like freaking crazy. Everyone decided that they should stay in the house until the rain subsided. Alice fell asleep near the end of the movie and Karin asked Yuri to take her upstairs to the guest bedroom to get comfortable in a nice, warm bed. Karin and Anastasia (after calming down) made s'mores and juice (Ana, caught Gepetto and Yuri drinking wine in their flasks) and made everyone sit down in front of the roaring fire at the fireplace in the living room. They shared jokes and stories and many laughs from Yuri and Nicolai and after drinking their juice, Karin prepared two jugs of hot chocolate. After that, it ghost story time, courtesy of Yuri.

"Now, this ain't some ghost story you can find in the books." He smirked as Ana huffed at him, yelling at him to get on with it. Yuri took his time, which annoyed the Russian duchess.

"There's once of as haunted mansion that is not really far from this place… The neighbors said that the owners were once very rich people, that is, until their only daughter died." Yuri's voice turned to a low, spooky tone. Ana clutched to Kurando and gulped a little of her saliva. "Died..?" She croaked as a flash of lighting pierced the sky and thunder rumbled. The Harmonixer nodded slowly.

"Yep, said that she was killed by her boyfriend when they're alone at home, doing stuff…" He smirked just as Karin and Ana stuck out their tongue at him.

"Go on, Yuri!"

"Yeah, you're getting boring…"

"Alright, alright, sheesh… The girl died because the guy skinned her _after doing stuff _because he's a crazy lunatic and a mass murderer."

"No wonder. I wouldn't even go out with a guy who's a killer." Karin whispered to Nicolai, who grinned and cuddled her some more (Yuri seem to glare at him even more).

"When the parents found out," Yuri stood in front of the roaring fire, hands clasped at his back. "They made sure to put the guy in jail. He did, for two weeks though. One night, when the guards are stationed, they found the guy dead for unknown reason. The people thought that it was the spirit of the girl who killed him, but the government just silenced them."

"The parents meanwhile, were afraid of what will happen to them. Soon after, a series of very, hehehe, _unfortunate events,_" Yuri smirked again. "Happened. Their friends and relatives died, the flowers wilted, everything showed a sign of bad luck and other stuff. Finally, the mother couldn't take it anymore and killed herself. The father was angry and full of grief that he hired an exorcist to exorcise the girl. The priest went on ahead the ritual as the father watched closely. He chanted some things until the girl took possession of the priest's body. She said to her father, "Dad, everyone's gone now. I'm so lonely. Come and join me." She held out her hand (Ana is picturing every word that came out Yuri's mouth into images; it actually turned out pretty scary after all) and her father took it."

"Days later, the servants found the dad's body, skinned and still bleeding. The haunting continued, and the people who lived at that mansion, get their skins peeled off until they die." Yuri finished with a low, creepy laugh. There was an awkward silence; then-

"THAT'S THE WORST HORROR STORY, I'VE EVER HEARD IN MY WHOLE LIFE! YOU SUCK, YURI!" Joachim, Lucia, Gepetto and Anastasia shouted curses at the Harmonixer, who shrank back in surprise. Nicolai, Karin, Kurando and (possibly) Blanca are laughing, tears in their eyes.

"Oh, Yuri… Your horror stories are always pathetic..!" Nicolai cried, who is laughing nonstop. Karin just giggled at Yuri's cluelessness. Blanca's tongue lolled out as he sat down for a nap by the fire while Kurando patted his fur with an amused look on his face.

"Man, guys that hurt…" Yuri feigned his sadness as they laughed at him again. They took another mug of steaming hot coco (courtesy of Karin's amazing cooking abilities) while the sun began to light the sky. The storm clouds began to clear and the brilliant forget-me-not blue began to return to the sky. Alice woke up to the sound of laughter downstairs. Smiling to herself, she slipped out of bed and descended the stairs. The first thing she saw is her boyfriend getting a head nick from Nicolai. Honestly, she thought, those two are like siblings.

"Hey, Alice! Good thing you didn't see that last part of the movie. You might get a heart attack like I almost had." Gepetto greeted her. The young lady just laughed. "Hot chocolate, Alice?" Karin offered her the last of the steaming mugs of chocolate she made as Alice accepted it.

"Oh god, Conrad! Your breathe smells like you haven't even brushed! Gross!" Yuri faked his grimace while Nicolai just stuck out his tongue like a cute school boy. "Shut up, Hyuga! I heard Rando's mother said that you only take a bath once a month! Now how's that? Plus, your story sucks and YOU don't brush your teeth!" Nicolai countered, making puke faces in front of Yuri. They glared at each other, muttering every now and then.

"Teacher's pet."

"Squinty eyes."

"Horse manure…"

"…I think you're the manure, Yuri."

"Shaddup."

"Oh come on, guys! You're always like this when we gather every time. You are like immature, teenage boys…" Anastasia yelled at them for being noisy while Kurando is playing the guitar for her.

The group decided to do their own leisure time, since Ana's parents aren't home yet (They are actually her babysitters… XD) and Alexei isn't back from cram school. Kurando took out his guitar and began to strum for Ana, who considered this as a serenade. Joachim and Blanca are in front of the television, watching wrestling and other man stuff. Gepetto sat in one corner, contemplating on his doll puppet, Cornelia. That left to Yuri, Nicolai, Alice, Karin, and Lucia playing blackjack. Lucia kept winning, and Yuri kept losing his cards.

"Nice one, Yuri, but then again, I always win!" Lucia said excitedly. Yuri whimpered cutely in front of Alice. "Come on Alice! Let me see your cards!" Yuri tried to take peek but Lucia kept whacking Yuri with her fan. "Man, Yuri, you're such a loser. Losing to a girl…" Nicolai smirked. Yuri just stuck out his tongue at him. "Shaddup. You, in the other hand, kept losing to Karin." Suddenly, Alice stood up quickly, an excited look plastered on her face. "I WIN!" She shrieked happily, dancing around the table in happy tears. Yuri just smacked his cards back down and tsked. "I really need to rethink my life a little more…"

Fin.

* * *

**Omagod! I'm really laughing when I'm typing this in my laptop. YurixAlice and NicolaixKarin are my favorite couples in Shadow Hearts! And Yuri and Nicolai fighting like two immature kids? Anastasia being called Ana and being serenaded by none other than Kurando Inugami? Playing Blackjack and Alice winning? Yuri's stupid and so called 'ghost story'? Hahahaha! Humor meter at the highest point! **

**Actually, though, I like Nicolai, and I mean I. Love. Him. And I think the only person compatible for him is Karin and ONLY Karin. Yeah, I mean, Alice may be cute and innocent, and Lucia has a great figure and Veronica has big boobs, but Karin has all those traits (except the innocent part; Only Alice can win that!) Nicolai is so cute! Awww! ^_^ And him paired with Karin? I don't know about you haters but I support them 100%!**


End file.
